Conventionally, clean benches are known to improve air cleanliness of local working spaces, and push-pull ventilators are known to collect toxic substances occurring in local working spaces without diffusing the toxic substances throughout the working space and over the surrounding space. Air blowing devices are also known to be used in these clean benches and ventilators.
For example, JP 2003-4287 A (PTL 1) discloses a uniform flow blowing device that includes an air blowing surface on the front surface side of a hollow box structure. On the rear side of the air blowing surface, a plurality of distribution plates are disposed. When air flows into the device, the air passes between the distribution plates and then is blown out in a uniform flow through the air blowing surface.
JP 2008-75945 A (PTL 2) discloses a local air cleaner that is used to locally clean the interior of a clean room. The local air cleaner includes a blowing device equipped with an air blowing unit, an inlet device equipped with an air inlet unit. These two devices are disposed to be opposed to each other so that a local part of the interior of the clean room to be cleaned is located therebetween.
JP 2008-275266 A (PTL 3) discloses a local air cleaner that includes a pair of push hoods capable of blowing out a uniform flow of clean air. The pair of push hoods have mutually opposing air-flow opening surfaces through which to blow out the clean air. That is, the pair of push hoods are used in the state where the flows of air from the respective air-flow opening surfaces collide with one another.